Goddess of war
by empress of evil
Summary: Humans know of the supernatural but what if Jasper was actually change by Dracula himself and one of Dracula 4 children his mate oh did I mention there is an all out war between all the supernatural not everything is what it seems.


Father what happen to mother why wont you tell us we're old enough and brother

threaten to leave why won't you speak of her and why are there no portraits of her

in the castle" sofia demanded " watch how you speak to me child" the girls father

growl at the mention of his mate it was a touchy subject he didn't know what

happen to her all he knew was that she was alive but had abandoned him and there

twins a week after their birth. From a distance Vlad Dracul watch as his child by

venom suffer at the lost of his mate Amelia Dracul, Vlads' youngest blood child

"Ares a word" Vlads said all business like " of course what may I help you with"

Ares vow " no need for formality but the children have a point if I wasn't bound to

this castle I would be searching you know her she wouldn't leave not her sister

and brothers and definitely not you and the children not willingly " Vlad spoke

filling incompetent being the most powerful creature of all and not being able to do

anything. Ares eyes darkened " are you insinuating I'm not looking it's been

years I search everywhere No one has seen her or know anything I can't even track

her by sent no contact from her nothing its been years the children… my mate is

alive she abandoned us if she wanted us she would have found a way to at least

contact us she hasn't" Ares roar his anger getting the best of him Vlad eyes

darkened he didn't like being question or challenge "if you want to give up tthat's

your choice just remember things are not always what they seem" Vlad said coldly

and vanish " I hate when he does that" Ares groan he made his way towards his

room "father sofia is gone again how do you want me to proceed " jason said no

emotion showing ever since his mother's desapperense he became a cold

emotionless person but always protecting his family. " just fallow her don't let her

spot you she's not getting her way by throwing her little tantrums" ares growled

he was getting really irritated they then heard sofia scream at the distance they

took off towards where they heard sofia what they saw was a hunter fighting two

wolf's a third was on the ground dead sofia was on top of a tree shaking in fear

Ares roar made the wolf's take off running the hunter remain on its guard " you're

Trespassing " " actually I'm not your sire is expecting me I'm simply delivering a

messenge and your princess needs to be more careful not to go out without

protection the wolf's would love nothing more then to get their paws on the

Dracul children" the hunter said in a bored tone " this is ares" jason spoke not

liking how this hunter show little respect to his father " oh I am well aware of

who you all are now I have a job to do and Vlad needs to know what we found and

boy I'm not afraid of your father I'm here out of respect to Vlad and his bother is

my boss not to mention I safe the princess from being taken by the wolf's" the

hunter laugh and turn to go into the castle " get down here sofia what where you"

ares growl " daddy I'm sorry I didn't think they come this close I just wanted

some fresh air and I'm sorry for earlier" they hadn't notice jason was shadowing

the hunter "get inside your grandfather won't be happy we can't loose you to" ares

said barely hiding the pain he felt at the thought that if it hadn't been for that

hunter his daughter could've been taken or worse and he hated the hunters to

him they were just cocky humans that thought they were superior simply because

they could take out high class monsters "daddy I really am sorry" sofia said she

was looking down the whole time.

The hunter kept walking towards where Vlad was located, fully aware that jason

was fallowing the news that the hunter had for Vlad where not good it had to do

with the missing princess " your bother sends his condolences we were unable to

find your daughter alive your brother thought we should inform you before I had

to tell her mate" the hunter handed a box "it's your daughters crest and ashes along

with her ring from her mate" the hunter said calmly waiting for Vlads response

Vlads eyes became as dark as a moonless night he smash his desk in half roaring in

pain jason was outside Vlads study on the floor in shock of what he heard his

mother dead he ddidn't even notice his father running towards Vlads office to see

that Vlads was alright "you have to be wrong it's been" Vlad kept trashing his

study in pain and anger " we found videos of your daughter being torture and

experimented on before being burn but the ones that did it were always in hooded

capes your bother thought you or your daughters mate would recognize the captors

by their voice or movements we fail to recognize them and with Rekoj wanting

you out of the picture I been assign to guard your family this war is getting worst

and once word gets out of your daughters death everything is going to get worse"

the hunter said coldly not liking that there would be even more unnecessary

bloodshed vlads rampage had the hunters guard downthat the hunter didn't sense

Ares enter and hear what the hunter said about Ares mate being torture before

being burn. Ares grab the hunter by the throat " we ddon't need your protection my

mate isn't dead I would have felt it if she had died" ares roar tighting his grip on

the hunters neck he went to rip the hunters mask off "ddon't you dare I ddon't

want to be here anymore then you want me being here I could be out hunting not

being the god of wars nanny" the hunter choke out "enough both of you" Vlad

spoke coldly ares drop the hunter " let's watch the video I want to find those that

hurt my mate" ares said glaring at the hunter who gave him the finger "have you

thought maybe she isn't your mate and that's why you didn't feel her death or why

you never found her" the hunter said with a strain voice ares had put more pressure

then the hunter expected and drew blood "I'll go change". Jason was still


End file.
